


kan

by uchuuinu



Series: oenomel [1]
Category: madeline coldwell
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuuinu/pseuds/uchuuinu
Summary: emily hep onun olabileceğinden milyon kat daha iyi biri olmuştu. artık değil.





	kan

****elinden bıçağın düşmesi ile aklından ilk geçen şey kandı. kıpkırmızı kan heryeri sarmıştı. elleri, kıyafetleri, yüzü, saçı ve yerde boynu kesilmiş bir şekilde yatan emily’yi... dudakları titriyordu, ağzı açılıp kapanıyordu ama boğazında oluşan çığlık, ağzını terk edemiyordu. geri bir adım attı. ve iki adım daha. dördüncü adımda güçsüz bacakları onu daha tutamadı ve bir küt ile yere düştü.

emily’nin ölü gözleri tavana bakıyordu. sonsuz bir denizi andıran masmavi gözleri, şimdi madeline’e kirli bir su birikintisini andırıyordu. ağzı, aciz bir yardım çılığı ile açıktı. kan, boğazının kesildiği geniş yarıktan akmaya devam ediyordu. bir zamanlar madeline’in örmeyi çok sevdiği buğday sarısı bukleleri, kanla karışıp, baktığı her saniyede midesini bulandıran bir kahve rengine dönmüştü.

“ben yapmadım” diye mırıldadı madeline, kendini ellerinden güç alarak ayağa kaldırırken. “ben yapmadım. o yaptı. benim içime girdi ve o öldürü ben yapmadım!” son kısım çığlık olarak çıkmıştı ve madeline’in boğazını acıtmıştı.

titreyen parmaklarıyla yerdeki bıçağı aldı ve düşürmemek için sımsıkı tuttu. yaşlar, gözlerinden seller gibi akıyordu ve hıçkırıklar ağzından çıkmak için yollarını arıyordu.

bir anda içini bir karanlık bir duygu sardı. her ne kadar kendine diğer türlü inandırmaya çalışsada, ne olursa olsun emily’nin kanı onun elleri- hayır.” diye düşündü madeline. emily’yi o yaratık öldürmüştü ve hala dışarıdaydı. onun için, o değilse başkası için geri gelecekti.

madeline yerde cansız yatan dostuna baktı. emily’nin her zaman dünyadaki en güzel kişi olduğunu düşünmüştü... ama artık değildi. bir cesetti ve kurtçuklara yem olması uzun sürmezdi.

“merak etme.” dedi madeline, emily’den daha çok kendine. “senin öcünü alacağım. başka kimseye zarar veremeyecek.”

ve koşmaya başladı.

**Author's Note:**

> bir baktım bu ao3 nasıl işliyor.. karakterler ve hikaye bana ait!


End file.
